Dispossess Arthur!
by Minus Mint
Summary: Sekuel dari The Anathema of Love: Kadatangannya  sebagai hantu  membuat seluruh penduduk kota itu gempar. Namun sepertinya Arthur pun masih bingung akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Apa mungkin...? Prussia x UK x US. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Humour, Romance

Warnings: Shounen-ai/YAOI (US x UK x Prussia), AU, rating T+ (?), gaje, human names used, slight languages, yandere!US, center-uke!UK, perverted!Prussia (ghost!Pruss) , kemungkinan ada sedikit OOC, **don't like, don't read!**

_*Mungkin bisa rada ga konek kalo ga baca fic yang sebelumnya (The Anathema of Love)_

**By Mint or ****_Quincy Peppermint_**

**Notes:** Heei minna-san~ Kembali lagi dengan saya, Mint #digaplok #sokeksis. Di sekuel _TheAnathema of Love_! Seinget saia, cerita _Anathema_ itu kayaknya sedih2 dan mellow2, tapi dengan begonya saia malah bikin sekuelnya yg ada bumbu humour-nya. Maafkan daku! 8D

Tiba2 dapet ide ini pas lagi bengong di mobil waktu perjalanan pulang. Bahkan saia nulis fic ini pas lagi proses chapter 5 fic _Anathema_ itu! *sekuel macam apa itu yang udah selese dibuat, padahal main first story-nya aja masih blom kelar!*

(salahkan jiwa ke-sintingan saia yang udah gedor2 minta kluar pas saya nulis fic mellow tsb!)

Ah, gomen, tapi ini ga bikin ngakak2 banget loh, berhubung saia mau bikin ini ada scene2 serius (karna masih ada hubungannya dengan cerita _Anathema_)

Aaanyway, baca sendiri, please enjoy aja dah. Hope you like it

.

* * *

**Dispossess Arthur!**

.

_Chapter 1_

Hari ini adalah hari yang amat damai bagi semua orang di Kota Hetali, atau _Hetali Town. _Langit yang cerah dan penduduk yang ramah.

Semua orang merasa senang, terutama Arthur Kirkland.

Tentu saja, karena dia (baru saja) diajak kencan oleh Alfred, seme-nya.

.

"Be…benarkah itu?" Tanya Arthur masih sedikit tidak percaya akan ajakan Alfred sambil memasang tampang cengo.

Alfred tertawa geli melihat reaksinya, "Iya Artie! Ayo kita makan malam di restoran milik Francis!" sahutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Arthur gemas, "Mau tidak, pergi denganku?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Arthur memerah, lalu menepis tangan Alfred dari kepalanya. Ia membuang muka, "H..huh, ya sudah. Kebetulan aku juga tidak ada rencana saat nanti sore," tuturnya jutek dengan wajah tsundere-nya.

Ia tersenyum, mata birunya berbinar setelah Arthur menyetujui ajakannya, "HORE! Oke Artie, nanti sore pukul enam akan kujemput di kamarmu! Sampai jumpa!" ujar Alfred sambil jejingkrakan riang, setelah itu berlalu pergi.

Lelaki bermata hijau itu melirik ke arah punggung Alfred yang telah berlalu pergi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, seraya mengumandangkan:

"KYAAAA! ALFRED NGAJAK KENCAN PERTAMA! OMG, INI HARI YANG PALING BAHAGIA SEUMUR HIDUPKU!"

Seru Arthur histeris, tapi tentunya dalam hati. Gengsi…

Alhasil ia hanya tampak senyum-senyum gaje sambil nari-nari girang, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ditonton oleh murid-muridnya dengan tatapan ilfil dan siap menelpon psikiater, melihat gurunya yang terkenal jutek (baca: raja tsundere) itu bisa berperilaku layaknya cewek ABG hiperbola.

.

* * *

Semenjak kedatangannya di Hetali Town dari kota tempat tinggalnya sebelumnya—yang sangat ia benci-, Arthur kini telah berumur 19 tahun dan berprofesi sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris di sebuah sekolah swasta.

Ia tinggal serumah dengan Alfred yang lebih muda setahun darinya, dan Francis, sekaligus pemilik restoran perancis di kota itu (mereka bertiga pisah kamar tentunya!).

Lalu, seperti yang saudara-saudara tebak, ia dan Alfred berstatus pacaran, tapi tidak jelas, gara-gara Arthur yang selalu saja keingetan sama mantannya di kotanya dahulu. Tapi dengan bangganya dia lupa namanya—plak.

Dan hari ini kedua sejoli itu akan ber-_candle light dinner_ di restoran milik Francis tersebut.

* * *

.

Arthur mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya, mencari baju yang paling cocok untuk kencan nanti. Ia terlalu lama mencari sehingga tak terasa saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima menit.

"What? Sudah jam segini! Alfred keburu datang nih! Eee-, aku pakai ini sajalah!" tuturnya kelabakan sambil berlari masuk ke kamar mandi membawa kemeja dan handuknya.

Arthur menutup rapat pintu kamar mandinya lalu menggantung handuk di sebuah hanger. Ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian sebelum berdiri di bawah siraman air deras yang berasal dari shower.

Mungkin terlihat aneh mengapa Arthur repot-repot mandi padahal waktu untuk janjian sudah mepet. Tapi karena ke-antusiasannya untuk tampil maksimal sewaktu kencan, ia rela.

_Siapa tahu nanti setelah makan malam… Alfred dan aku akan… H-hah? Mikir apa aku ini! Kok mendadak otak mesumku aktif? Tumben…_

Ia menampar-nampar pipinya salting, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan segala pikiran aneh tentang Alfred dari otaknya. Tepat di saat ia berusaha mengusir segala hal mesum itu, tiba-tiba Arthur terlonjak kaget karena merasa seseorang mencoleknya dari belakang.

"Hiiih?" ujarnya bergidik, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya dinding keramik kamar mandi.

'_Hmm… Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. Tidak mungkin ada orang masuk kamar mandiku dan main colek begitu…'_ batinnya sembari kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Seketika, mata hijaunya melotot. Melihat seseorang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Menatapnya tajam dengan bola mata merahnya.

_What the?_

.

"**_GYAAAAAAA!"_**

Teriakan Arthur menggelegar di seluruh rumah mungil itu, membuat Alfred -yang baru saja akan masuk ke kamar Arthur- dan Francis sukses terkejut.

"ARTHUR! Ada apa?" seru Alfred saat mendobrak masuk pintu kamar Arthur.

"Alfreeed! A—ada sesuatu di kamar mandi!" jerit Arthur panik sambil menyambar secepat kilat dan memeluk Alfred erat-erat.

'_Eh? Arthur? Kok kayaknya ada yang beda ya…?' _pikir Alfred sambil memandangi Arthur yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

Lelaki bermata biru langit itu tersadar akan apa yang salah saat ia mencoba meraba pundak Arthur. _Loh, kulit langsung?_

Seketika itu, Alfred mimisan dan membanjiri seluruh kamar (berbarengan dengan author) begitu tersadar bahwa Arthur memeluknya langsung dari kamar mandi tanpa sempat mekekatkan sehelai baju padanya.

"Ckckck… _Mon cher_… Mentang-mentang tidak jadi makan di restoranku, kalian malah langsung 'begituan' ya?" ujar Francis yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Arthur begitu mendengar ada keributan. "Boleh abang ikutan?" Tanya Francis sambil memandangi tubuh Arthur dengan tatapan penuh napsu.

"E…enak saja! Siapa sudi dengan maniak seperti kalian!" seru Arthur, mendorong Alfred jauh-jauh darinya, lalu langsung buru-buru memakai pakaian lengkap. Wajahnya merah padam, malu sendiri rasanya ia. Ketakutan dan tiba-tiba mendekap Alfred, dengan penampilan yang 'tidak pantas' pula.

"Eeerr, jadi tadi kau habis melihat apa? Kecoa? Kok ketakutan sampai heboh begitu?" tutur Alfred sambil mengelap hidungnya yang tadi mimisan.

"Bu..BUKAN! A—ada semacam makhluk aneh bermata merah yang masuk kamar mandiku! Pakai acara colek-colek lagi!" tukasnya dengan bergidik ngeri sembari mengikat dasi merah di kerah lehernya.

Alfred dan Francis cengo. _Jelas-jelas pintunya dikunci, mana mungkin ada orang bisa masuk._

"Jangan ngawur, _mon cher_. Makhluk apakah itu?" kata Francis dengan mata mengejek.

…

"Akulah makhluk _awesome_ yang _Artie_ maksud itu," sahut sebuah suara misterius dari makhluk itu, sambil ia merengkuh pundak Arthur. Rambut makhluk itu putih-keperakan serta matanya semerah darah.

_Kok rasanya pernah lihat ya? Dan… 'Artie'? 'Awesome'?_

**_GYAAAAAAAAAAKKHH !_**

Serentak, ketiga orang sarap itu (Arthur, Alfred, Francis) jantungan dan teriak ketakutan keras-keras. Terutama Arthur tentunya.

"GI—GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! Apa itu benar kau?" jerit Arthur, terbelalak menatap sosok almarhum, eerr—mantannya yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Ya ampun… Arthur, bilang-bilang dong kalau kamu punya teman hantu seganteng dia… Kenalkan pada onii-san ini dong~" tutur Francis tapi apesnya ga ada yang nyahut.

"Iya Artie, aku yang _awesome_ ini datang untuk menemui dirimu! Ayo kita bercin—" kata hantu (?) Gilbert sambil mengacak-acak baju Arthur.

"HEY! Siapa kau, hantu sialan! Menjauh dari Arthur-ku!" gertak Alfred dengan aura hitam posesifnya, menuding ke arah wajah hantu yang berusaha menggrepe uke-nya. (padahal sebenarnya ia takut setengah mati sama yang namanya hantu)

"Heh? Siapa bocah tengik yang tidak _awesome_ ini?" ujar Gilbert yang terpaksa berhenti melucuti pakaian Arthur (untungnya dia pakai baju berlapis-lapis) lalu menatap Alfred yang tengah ngamuk-ngamuk padanya.

"Aku? Aku sahabat dan _HERO_ Arthur!"

"… Sekaligus pacarnya," timpal Francis yang agak kesal gara-gara sejak tadi dicuekkin trio geblek itu.

Mata merah Gilbert terbelalak lebar, "Apaa? Pacar? Ooh, jadi kau ya, yang secara tidak _awesome_ tadi siang ngajak Arthur kencan!" bentak Gilbert kesal, menghampiri Alfred agar ia dapat menatap wajahnya (baca: mengintimidasi) dengan baik.

Alfred berpose ala _hero_-nya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "IYA! Dan sekarang kami akan berangkat kencan berdua! Bye-bye tuan hantu!" tuturnya riang sambil meraih tangan kanan Arthur yang tengah sibuk mengancing kembali kemejanya yang sempat 'teracak'.

Saat sadar akan Arthur yang tiba-tiba saja ditarik menjauh darinya, Gilbert cepat-cepat menggenggam tangan kiri Arthur dan menariknya. "Eit! Eit! Tidak bisa! Sebelum aku mati, Artie ini pacarku!" sahutnya tidak mau kalah.

"Lepaskan! Sekarang kau sudah mati lalu cuma jadi hantu gentayangan! Ia milikku tahu!" tukas Alfred ngotot, makin mempererat genggamannya dan semakin menarik tangan Arthur ke arahnya.

"He-hei! Sakit tahu! _You bloody hell git!_" teriak Arthur kesakitan karena dari tadi kedua tangannya ditarik ke arah yang saling berlawanan bak tali tarik tambang tujuhbelasan.

"Tidak! Lagipula, aku dan Artie sebelumnya sering sekali melakukan *piiip* dan *piiip* yang sangat _awesome_ kalau malam!" ujar Gilbert dengan nada serius (?).

**_PRAAANG!_**

Alhasil sebuah guci pusaka _Ming_ dari China mendarat dengan sadis di kepala Gilbert secara tidak elit. Untung saja ia sudah mati sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak sampai sekarat dan ubun-ubunnya hanya benjol.

"I—ITU JELAS BOHONG! Jangan percaya ucapannya, Alfred!" tukas Arthur gelagapan sambil memberikan bonus pecahan guci di tangannya yang ia lempar lagi ke arah kepala hantu malang itu.

Alfred hanya melongo 30 senti dan diam seribu bahasa, masih bimbang ingin percaya pada pernyataan siapa, pada pacarnya atau pada hantu albino itu.

.

* * *

.

"Eeeh… Alfred?" panggil Arthur lirih kepada lelaki berkacamata yang tengah memakan rakus _great jumbo triple_ hamburgernya (emang di restoran perancis ada menu burger?) sambil ngedumel-ngedumel jengkel gak jelas tentang Gilbert.

Mereka berdua ujung-ujungnya kabur (tepatnya Arthur yang dibawa kabur Alfred) ke restoran perancis si Francis yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Meninggalkan hantu Gilbert yang bengong sendirian di rumah. Tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya saat ini.

Sekarang mereka kesampaian juga kencan disini. Duduk manis berhadap-hadapan di sebuah meja bundar bertaplak kain putih, sambil menyantap makanan masing-masing dengan amat tidak mesra dan romantis.

Ini semua gara-gara Alfred yang mendadak ngambek.

"Alfred…" panggilnya lagi.

"Arthur, apa benar kalau orang yang namanya Gilbert itu pernah menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Alfred tiba-tiba pada Arthur yang sudah pusing tujuh keliling dibuatnya.

Ia mengangguk pelan, merasakan pipinya yang memanas. "Iya, tapi dulu, sewaktu aku belum datang ke kota ini," ucapnya sembari menghela nafas, "Tetapi karena penduduk kota itu tidak melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis, kami selalu saja dilanda masalah," lanjutnya.

"…Kemudian… Gilbert mati bunuh diri." ucap Arthur lagi dengan sedikit bergetar. Ia masih teringat secuil rasa sedih yang ia rasakan saat itu.

"…Arthur," Alfred mendongak dan meletakkan burgernya. Memandang Arthur yang terlihat melankolis. Sedikit menyesal juga telah berperilaku kekanakan dan ngambek-ngambek begitu.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut pirang Arthur, "Maafkan aku ya Artie. Sekarang kamu tidak usah khawatir, ada _hero_ yang selalu siap menolongmu, yaitu aku!" seru Alfred ceria. Ia tersenyum menatap Arthur yang sekejap jadi memerah wajahnya.

"Ba..baka, tentu saja," sahutnya malu-malu sambil melengos ke arah lain.

"Ehehehe! Oh iya, Arthur, bagaimana kalau kita minum _fruit punch_ ini dengan menggunakan dua sedotan?" tutur Alfred dengan senyum jahilnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas kaca besar berisi _fruit punch_ berwarna jingga, lengkap dengan sepasang sedotan putih.

"Hah? Bodoh… Apa-apaan ini?" tukas Arthur tersipu. Padahal malu-malu kucing tuh…

"Sudahlah, Artie, minum saja! Biar seru~" sahut Alfred sambil mulai minum dengan sedotannya.

"Ya sudah," gumam Arthur pelan, memajukan badannya ke depan dan meraih sedotannya lalu meminum _punch_ itu yang tengah diminum oleh lelaki di hadapannya. Ia menunduk, hanya memandang lurus ke dalam gelas itu. Malu rasanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru indah dibalik kacamata itu.

Saat itu, Elizaveta (di tengah dinner-nya dengan Roderich) dan Kiku langsung sibuk menjepret dan merekam momen-momen sangat membahagiakan fujodanshi itu. Iya, apalagi USUK, sedang kencan, sudah gitu minum berdua satu gelas pakai dua sedotan.

Arthur masih memandangi _fruit punch_ dalam gelas itu yang semakin surut, sambil ia dalam hati menjerit kegirangan (tapi di luarnya tetap senantiasa bertampang jutek).

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

…_.Loh? Kok sepertinya sedotannya jadi bertambah ya?_

Ia menengadah, hanya untuk terlonjak kaget mendapati Gilbert yang duduk santai di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Alfred, ikut minum gratis pula.

"Gilbert! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" seru Arthur jantungan sembari refleks menampik gelas besar itu menembus keluar kaca jendela (hingga pecah tepatnya).

"_Good evening, my dear Arthur!_" sahut Gilbert cengar-cengir ke arah Arthur, seakan tidak mengetahui bahaya yang ada dibelakang dirinya, yaitu Alfred yang men-death glare-nya habis-habisan.

"GRRRHH…! Kau! Mau apa kesini? Merusak acara saja!" gertak Alfred, aura hitamnya kembali menguar di belakangnya.

Lelaki bermata merah itu menoleh ke arah Alfred, "Diam kau, bocah burger yang sama sekali gak _awesome_! Boleh-boleh saja kan aku ikut makan malam kalian yang _awesome_ ini?" kata Gilbert setengah memaksa.

"Eerrr, Alfred, Gilbert-" tukas Arthur. Kepalanya sudah senut-senut ketika berhadapan dengan anjing dan kucing yang selalu bertengkar ini.

"Haha! Mana bisa kau makan! Kau kan jelas sudah mati!" seru pemuda bermata biru langit itu dengan tatapan meledek ke arah Gilbert.

"Tentu bisa! Jika matahari telah terbenam, aku bisa melakukan aktivitas layaknya manusia biasa! Bisa makan, minum, bahkan menyentuh barang! _Awesome_ bukan?" ujar Gilbert dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, "Tapi lain halnya ketika matahari kembali terbit! Kekuatanku yang _awesome_ menurun drastis, aku cuma jadi hantu transparan, menyentuh benda pun tidak bisa. Huh, tidak _awesome_…" lanjutnya. (Loh, curcol…)

"…"

Gilbert tersentak, ia kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Arthur dan Alfred sudah raib dari mejanya. Hilang tiba-tiba. Ia menengok ke arah pintu sampingnya, didapatinya Alfred sedang menggeret Arthur yang sweatdropped pergi menuju pintu keluar restoran.

"WOI! Mau kemana kau! Aku yang _awesome_ ini lagi bercerita tahu! Harusnya kau malah berterimakasih! Dasar GAK_ AWESOME!_" teriak Gilbert sekeras toa sambil lompat-lompat kesal di atas kursi. (Entah mengapa membangkitkan aura mematikan frying pan-nya Elizaveta)

…_. Siapa juga yang mau dengerin._

Alfred hendak membuka pintu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Arthur yang masih sweatdropped ngeliatin Gilbert. Tiba-tiba saja, Francis muncul dengan baju kokinya, menahan pintu itu sehingga mereka tidak dapat keluar.

Lelaki berkacamata itu tertegun, lalu menoleh menghadap Francis dengan wajah keheranan.

"Alfred mon ami, kamu belum bayar loh~ Tapi kok udah mau pulang?" kata Francis santai (meski agak mengitimidasi), ternyata dia gak mau rugi juga.

"Minggir, Francis. Orang albino itu yang akan membayar karena dia tadi juga ikut makan bersama kami!" jelas Alfred dengan raut muka kesal sambil bola mata birunya menunjuk Gilbert yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Francis mengerenyit, lalu melihat ke arah yang Alfred maksud barusan. Ia tersenyum, "Baiklah, tapi kalau kamu berbohong, kau harus mencuci semua peralatan makan malam hari ini ya," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Alfred.

"Oke, siapa takut! Aku tidak berbohong kok! Lihat saja laki-laki itu yang masih du—" _Loh? Tidak ada? _

Alfred melongo, ia hanya menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja dengan tiga kursi kosong tanpa ada seorangpun yang duduk disana. Padahal sedetik sebelumnya, lelaki berambut putih-perak itu masih berada disitu untuk seenak jidat dikambing-hitamkan.

"… Alfred, Gilbert itu hantu. Jadi tidak aneh kalau ia bisa menghilangkan dirinya dengan cepat." Arthur memberi penjelasan pada Alfred yang masih melongo lebar-lebar.

"…" Alfred _speechless_.

"Yah yah, oke! Ayo sini kutunjukkan dapurnya~" ujar Francis girang sambil menyeret Alfred (yang masih keheranan nunjuk-nunjuk meja kosong) ke arah dapurnya. Lumayan buat tenaga kerja nyuci piring gratis.

Akhirnya, kedua orang yang menyeret dan diseret itu hilang masuk ke dalam dapur. Meninggalkan Arthur mematung sendirian di dekat pintu gara-gara dicampakkan pasangan seme kencannya.

Ia mendengus, "Kencan macam apa ini…" gerutu Arthur kesal, menghela nafas lelah lalu dengan gontai beranjak keluar restoran.

.

* * *

.

Arthur membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ia masih merasa sedikit jengkel karena kencan pertamanya dengan Alfred jadi berakhir tidak jelas begini. _Huh, yang benar saja_.

Tak lama, ia terkejut mendapati kedua belah tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Gi—Gilbert!"

"Artie~ sudah kutunggu dari tadi loh sejak di restoran~" tukas Gilbert riang sambil mencium tengkuk Arthur.

"…Gilbert… Kamu—" gumam Arthur terbata-bata. Ia tak berkutik, tubuhnya terasa lemas, wajahnya merona merah. _'Sebenarnya siapa yang kusukai? Apakah Alfred atau masih Gilbert?' batinnya_, ia masih belum memiliki sebuah kepastian dalam dirinya.

Tangan yang piawai itu menyusuri kulitnya yang halus dibalik kemeja putihnya. Kemudian lelaki bermata merah itu menyapu leher Arthur dengan lidahnya, lalu semakin turun ke tulang lehernya. Ia menutup mata hijaunya pasrah, hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"S—stop Gilbert…" desis Arthur di sela-sela desahannya.

"Mengapa? Dari dulu aku ingin melakukan hal _awesome_ ini denganmu," tuturnya singkat sambil jemarinya membuka kancing baju Arthur satu persatu.

_I-ini tidak boleh kulakukan… Alfred…. Bagaimana ini?_

Ketika itu, Arthur ingin berhenti saja karena ia teringat akan Alfred. Namun, di satu sisi, ia merasa senang. _Apa mungkin ia masih belum melupakan Gilbert sepenuhnya?_

Gilbert terus menjilati tubuhnya, tangannya mulai melepas ikat pinggang Arthur kemudian membuka retsleting celananya.

_BRAAAAK!_

"ARTIIIIIIE! Kamu jahat banget tadi ninggalin aku nyuci segunung piring itu sendiri—…_WHAT THE F**K?_" seru Alfred saat mendobrak masuk (lagi) pintu kamar Arthur.

Tapi apa yang ia dapati, Artie-nya sedang tergeletak di karpet, telanjang dada, serta celananya nyaris lepas, dan diatasnya adalah sang tuan hantu Gilbert yang kedua tangannya sibuk menggrepe tubuh uke-nya itu.

Ia yakin seratus persen, kalau ia tidak masuk kamar Arthur saat itu, pasti hantu mesum sinting tersebut sudah me-raep pacarnya habis-habisan.

"Cih, kau mengganggu kesenanganku yang _awesome_," Gilbert berdecak kesal, serempak dengan Elizaveta dan Kiku yang tadi sempat merekam kejadian nyaris _R-18 kalau diterusin_ itu (alias _M-rated_). Fujoshi dan fudanshi akut itu mengutuki dan menyantet Alfred dalam hatinya.

Alfred ber-facepalm ria sebelum akhirnya menelpon layanan telpon 24 jam si pembunuh bayaran bernama Ivan, lengkap dengan Natalia untuk membuat mampus (?) hantu bokep itu agar ia bisa sukses wafat untuk kedua kalinya.

…

'_Sungguh malam yang kacau…'_ pikir Arthur sembari membetulkan pakaiannya. Menonton _live_ acara pembantaian (atau perburuan?) hantu di kamarnya dengan Ivan dan Natalia sebagai partisipan.

.

**_To Be Continued (Maybe?)_**

* * *

.

Gimana? Gajelas kan? O iya, pas saia nulis sekuel ini, chapter lima _Anathema_ belum kelar loh~ #plak #dirajamreaders

Ano, maaf kalo banyak scene PrusUK nya. Kemungkinan cuma di chapter ini kok biar si Alfred cemburu abis-abisan #plak *di euthanasia (?) Alfred*

Readers yang ber-indera keenam silakan menebak entar Arthur jadinya sama Alfred ato Gilbert, ato Francis.

Tapi hati-hati, ntar chapter 2 bakal ada scene seriusnya… maaf bagi yang ga suka serius2an #bletaak

O iya! Saya ucapkan terimakasih buat **Nyasar-tan**, yang udah saya hujani dengan sikap minder, ga pedean, dan pesimis saya! Saya kasih dia liat di FB dulu. Dan hebatnya lgi, dia sukses menguatkan/mendukung saya sehingga fic sekuel ini dapat di-post! Makasih~ ="D

Silakan mereview supaya saya bisa tahu kira-kira cerita gaje ini layak dilanjutin apa kagak. Give respons okey ^^

O iya! (lagi) yang ntar bakal balesin respon/review anda2 sekalian tuh si **Apple, **karena sekolah saya yg minta di bom membuat stress! *masih UTS, si Apple udh kelar*. Dan apabila Apple tidak merespon anda dengan baik/benar, silakan PM saia saja (tulis 'To: Mint') , nanti saya mutilasi dia #plak #kejam. Sekaligus, anda juga dapat mengenal seperti apa partner saya di sini~ =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Romance, Spiritual, a bit of Humour

Warnings: Shounen-ai/YAOI, AU, rating T+ (?), gaje, human names used, slight languages, yandere!US, center-uke!UK, perverted!Prussia (ghost!Pruss) , kemungkinan ada sedikit OOC, **don't like, don't read!**

Pairing(s): US x UK x Prussia (main), bit of AmePrus/PrusAme, minor (or mention(s) of) GerIta-Spamano-Sufin-AusHun.

**By Mint or **_**Quincy Peppermint**_

**Notes: **Good day everyone! Saya memutuskan untuk lanjut! Maaf lama update, saat ini skolah lagi hebohnya penjurusan buat kelas 11 nanti… (saya aja masih bingung mau masuk IPA/IPS) -plak

Disinilah ending dari ending seluruh seri _The Anathema of Love_ beserta sekuelnya; _Dispossess Arthur!. _Dimana akan jelas ntar ujung2nya Artie sama siapa. Tapi jangan bunuh saia kalo tidak sesuai dengan harapan minna-san sekaliaan! *bletak*

Don't forget to review…! #maksa *dibacok* XD

Okelah, please enjoy yourself. Hope you like it =D

* * *

.

**Dispossess Arthur!**

_Chapter 2_

Siang itu cuaca sangat cerah, memang setiap hari hampir selalu cerah di kota itu. Tapi, secerah-cerahnya cuaca di hari itu, tetap saja jiwa dan raga Arthur serasa di medan perang. Berkecamuk. Ingin mati saja rasanya dia.

"Sir…Sir Kirkland! SIR! WOOY! SADAR DA-ZE!" panggil Im Yong Soo dari tingkat halus hingga tingkat preman kepada guru Bahasa Inggrisnya yang sejak dari 4 jam lalu itu hanya bengong membelakangi murid-muridnya, menatap papan tulis.

Ia bukan sedang bengong, sedang meratapi nasib tepatnya. Kemarin tiba-tiba saja ia kedatangan tamu super spesial dari alam gaib, yaitu Gilbert.

Lalu hantu sarap itu berusaha me-raep dirinya sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga.

Belum lagi Alfred yang tak jemu-jemu berantem tiap kali bertemu Gilbert versi makhluk halus.

Sudah begitu kemarin malam pertandingan Gilbert VS Alfred, Ivan, Natalia berlangsung heboh dan porak-poranda sehingga otomatis membuat dekor kamar Arthur menjadi bertema kapal pecah.

Dan siapa yang merapikan semua kerusuhan itu?

Tentu saja Arthur Kirkland, sang pemilik kamar yang malang.

Kemarin, pertandingan berujung seri karena Ivan dan Natalia yang frustasi sendiri gara-gara Gilbert yang tidak kunjung koit meski sudah dikemplang pipa dan dibacok berulang kali (ya namanya juga hantu), jadi kedua pembunuh berdarah dingin itu ninggalin Gilbert yang cuma penyok tanpa berdarah sedikitpun dan Alfred yang sekarat gara-gara kena bacokan nyasar dari Natalia yang membabi-buta make golok.

Oke, kira-kira seperti itulah deskripsi tidak lengkap penderitaan Arthur. Bayangkan, selelah apa jiwa dan raganya setelah kejadian maut kemarin? Belum lagi sekarang ia sudah harus mengajar (kemarin malam ia begadang kerja bakti sendirian merapikan kamarnya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai lokasi perang).

…

"Ini si _jerk_ Sir. Arthur kenapa sih! Ga niat ngajar ya!" sindir Peter keras-keras supaya Arthur bisa mendengarnya.

"…"

Australia yang kelewat jengkel melempar buku teknik elektromagnetika hard-cover seberat 18kg (?) milik Eduard ke arah kepala gurunya. _Sungguh contoh murid teladan_

_**BRAAAK!**_

"…"

Tetap tidak ada respon dari sang guru yang senantiasa mematung (meski kepalanya bocor berkat buah tangan dari Australia) bak tak bernyawa di depan kelas.

Murid-murid sekelasnya ricuh (minus Hongkong dan Iceland yang _stay cool_ seperti biasa) gara-gara gurunya yang masuk kelas seakan hanya setor muka doang. Dan sekarang tengah mengganggu pemandangan di depan kelas. Hanya raganya saja, sedangkan nyawanya masih beterbangan tidak jelas.

* * *

Sudah seharian itu Arthur tidak berpapasan dengan pengacau dan pembuat rusuh itu, yaitu Alfred maupun hantu Gilbert. Harinya jadi terasa amat damai. Tentram sekali tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun.

'_Hari yang indah.'_

Begitu pikirnya.

_Thur, Thur, sayang sekali, kamu salah besar._

* * *

Pukul enam sore, Arthur buru-buru meningalkan ruang guru dan keluar gerbang sekolah. Hari ini dia pulang telat akibat dirinya nyaris dipecat kepala sekolah Oxenstierna karena dianggap tidak becus mengajar murid-murid saat pelajaran siang tadi.

Sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki keluar gerbang, Arthur menoleh ke samping, yaitu ke arah gereja (tepat bersebelahan dengan sekolah itu) karena ada suara-suara ricuh yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"…Ada apa sih kok sepertinya ribut sekali di gereja itu…" gumam Arthur keheranan. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia melangkah menuju pintu masuk gereja dan perlahan melongok kedalamnya.

'_Ramai sekali, ada acara apa ya?_' batinnya saat melihat bahwa hampir seluruh penduduk kota (semua berpakaian formal bak kondangan) yang memenuhi bangunan itu.

"NAH! ITU DIA DATANG! VE~" seru Feliciano semangat sambil menunjuk Arthur setelah melihat Arthur yang nongol di balik pintu. Serempak, semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah yang Feliciano tunjuk.

_Hah?_

"YAAY ARTHUR KIRKLAND SUDAH DATANG! MARI KITA MULAI UPACARANYA!" teriak seluruh orang disana bergemuruh. Tiba-tiba, Francis dan Antonio menghampiri Arthur dan langsung menyeret lelaki cengo itu ke depan.

"Tu—tunggu! Upacara apa yang kalian maksud?" jerit Arthur panik. Masuk-masuk sudah langsung diseret ke depan. Francis dan Antonio (yang sibuk menyeretnya) terbahak, "Upacara pernikahan Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Arthur Kirkland!" seru mereka berdua berbarengan.

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?_

Kedua algojo itu berhenti menyeretnya ketika sampai di depan mimbar, kemudian mendorong Arthur untuk semakin maju ke tengah-tengah.

"!" Ia terkejut mendapati Gilbert yang sudah berdiri di samping mimbar, menggunakan jas hitam resmi (keren lah pokoknya).

"Hai Artie!" tuturnya sambil menyeringai dan mengibaskan rambut indahnya yang berwarna putih-keperakan.

"!" Arthur double shock ketika menemukan bahwa ternyata ia sendiri pun tengah memakai jas putih resmi. Padahal seingatnya, ia masih memakai atasan kemeja putih polos dan dasi abu-abu.

"ARTIIIIEE! TOLONG AKUUUU!" teriak Alfred dari suatu tempat, kedengarannya sedang dalam masalah.

"A-Alfred?" tukas Arthur dengan celingukan mencari sosok itu, lalu menoleh ke samping kiri.

Dilihatnya Roderich sedang asyik bermain piano melantunkan lagu pernikahan—bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin ia cari! Di sebelah piano itu, ia lihat Alfred yang tak berdaya di dalam sebuah kurungan besi ekstra besar bak di bonbin, pemuda itu diborgol dan diikat simpul mati.

Lelaki berkacamata itu berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil nama Arthur.

Di samping kiri dan kanan kurungan itu, berdiri Elizaveta yang memakai baju militer dengan bersenjatakan frying pan-nya, tak lupa membawa serta kamera polaroidnya. Dan ada Kiku yang menggotong borgol dan kamera rekorder canggih di tangannya.

Kedua fujodanshi tingkat tinggi itu birahi akan menyaksikan upacara pernikahan yaoi sakral itu. Tampaknya mereka berdua yang sengaja mengamankan Alfred agar upacara itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Arthur sweatdropped.

.

"Langsung saja. Silakan kedua mempelai, ucapkan sumpah abadimu, mulai dari Arthur Kirkland." ujar sang pendeta Ludwig tegas. Sepertinya profesi ini benar-benar kurang cocok untuknya.

"A-apa-apaan sih!" sela Arthur, berusaha keluar gedung, namun dihalang-halangi oleh semuanya. Bahkan seluruh muridnya juga datang sambil menyiuli sekaligus menyorakinya.

"Ciiee… ! Kawin nih! Suit suit~" ledek murid-muridnya serempak, sehingga sangat menggelitik jiwa pembunuhnya.

"Selamat ya, Arthur-san! Semoga bahagia!" timpal Tino senang, tapi pasangannya, si Berwald hanya diam saja. Pasangan Antonio dan Lovino juga menyelamati mereka.

"Hei! Ayo Artie! Ucapkan sumpahmu yang _awesome_ itu!" kata Gilbert riang sambil merangkul pundak Arthur.

"AAAA! ARTHUUUURR! NOOOOO!" jerit Alfred meraung-raung. Tidak mau melihat uke-nya kawin dengan orang lain di depan matanya. Tapi akhir-akhirnya, pemuda hiperbola itu dibungkam dengan satu getokan sadis panci Elizaveta.

_Duuh, bagaimana ini…_

Arthur hanya diam tak bersuara di tengah-tengah keributan massa yang menyorakinya.

Gilbert masih mendesaknya untuk mengucapkan "_I do_,", Ludwig facepalm nunggu Arthur ngomong, Feliciano cuma ber-_Ve! Ve!_-ria, Alfred tetap jejeritan autis dalem kurungannya, Elizaveta dan Kiku senantiasa _stand-by_ dengan kamera masing-masing (siap ngerekam peristiwa berharga itu).

"…Aku…" tukas Arthur pelan. Semua yang ada di tempat itu berhenti bersuara, hendak mendengarkan kalimat Arthur dengan seksama (kecuali Alfred yang ngegigitin kukunya dan jeruji besi kurungan gara-gara efek grogi).

"Aku…" ujarnya lagi.

'_YA? YA? YA?' _batin Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Kiku, dan semua tamu. Antusias akan pernyataannya.

"Aku…"

"…" _buruan ngomong!_

Semuanya (minus Alfred), menanti kalimat sumpahnya dengan tak sabaran. Namun, sayangnya Arthur hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak kunjung bicara. Sampai makan waktu yang lamaaaa sekali.

…

Lima jam berlalu.

Pukul 12 malam. Suasana di upacara sakral itu masih sesunyi kuburan, tetap setia menunggu ucapannya yang gak cepat-cepat diomongin.

…

Sepuluh jam berlalu.

… Masih belum juga. Terlalu lama ini. Keterlaluan!

Matahari sudah mulai terbit lagi (sudah kembali pagi). Cahayanya masuk melalui jendela-jendela kaca mosaik gereja.

…

"AAAAAHH! TIDAAAAKK!" teriak Gilbert heboh. Ia memegangi kepalanya, lalu mendadak tubuhnya menjadi transparan. Kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah.

_! ! ! _

"HAAAAH! HANTUUUU!" jerit para penduduk yang ketakutan setelah melihat ternyata Gilbert adalah makhluk halus, semuanya lari keluar terbirit-birit.

_Ketahuan deh kalo dia itu cuma hantu._

Yang tersisa hanya Arthur, hantu Gilbert, Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano (itupun bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Ludwig), dan Elizaveta-Kiku yang ber-_CIH!_-ria karena gagal mengabadikan momen yaoi itu.

"V—ve! Jadi kamu itu sebenarnya hantu..?" tanya Feliciano pada Gilbert dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Gilbert melayang ke dekat kurungan Alfred, "Yah, begitulah. Coba saja tadi Arthur sudah bersumpah sebelum kekuatan_ awesome_-ku hilang dan kembali menjadi hantu lemah!" ujarnya gusar.

Ludwig facepalm, "Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan pernikahan antara manusia dan hantu!" ucapnya tegas, tambah jengkel karena sia-sia saja menunggu lama salah seorang mempelai untuk mengucapkan sumpah, padahal ujung-ujungnya gak jadi.

"Huh! Kau beruntung kali ini, bocah burger yang sama sekali GAK _AWESOME!"_ tutur Gilbert kesal pada Alfred yang kini berpesta pora ria sendirian dalam kurungan itu, ia senang sekali mengetahui bahwa Arthur tidak jadi kawin.

"…" Arthur memijat dahinya yang nyut-nyutan sekaligus kepalanya yang migrain… efek STRESS

Hari itu Arthur minta ijin tidak mengajar di kelas. Terlalu banyak kegilaan yang menimpa dirinya.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, siang ini cuaca tetap cerah seperti biasa. Tapi sebelumnya, silakan tebak bagaimana suasana di hati Arthur sekarang.

Makin jelek saja 

Wajahnya pucat seakan tengah diikuti hantu (memang sih), tapi ia malah makin tambah stress dikarenakan kejadian kawin kemarin lusa, belum lagi ditambah kejadian kemarin malam.

*** FLASHBACK: ***

_Di saat Arthur sudah hampir kembali tentram setelah mengambil cuti satu hari mengajar, masalah kembali datang menerpa hidupnya (?)._

_Malam itu, ia sedang duduk menikmati teh di kamarnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu kayunya diketuk. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu membukanya._

"_Alfred? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Arthur keheranan saat melihat lelaki berkacamata itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil membawa bawang putih sekarung, salib, rosario, tasbih, jimat, garam pengusir setan, air suci, patung miniatur dewa-dewa, dupa, kedelai, dan lain-lain, pokoknya segala benda religius lainnya._

_Alfred tidak menjawab, ia langsung melangkah masuk ke kamar, lalu menyebarkan semua benda-benda itu tanpa pengecualian di seluruh sudut kamar Arthur._

_Arthur cengo._

"_H-hey git! Kamu ngapain sih letakkin barang-barang itu dikamarku?" seru Arthur berusaha menghentikan Alfred._

"_Ini supaya hantu albino itu tidak mengganggumu lagi, tahu!" kata Alfred dengan gaya sok-sok hero._

_Ia tertegun, "…Oke, terserah. Toh hari ini Gilbert tidak datang ke sini kok," jawab Arthur. Merasa senang juga dikhawatirkan Alfred._

"_Hahaha! Tenang saja, semua pasti beres olehku, sang HERO!" ujarnya narsis, membuat wajah lelaki bermata hijau itu merona merah._

"…_Arthur, ada satu hal lagi yang HARUS kita lakukan," tutur Alfred dengan senyum inosen-nya._

_Apa itu? Kok firasatku jelek ya?_

_Tiba-tiba, pemuda bermata biru itu menghampiri dirinya, kemudian mendorongnya sehingga jatuh telentang di karpet._

"_! Alfred you git! Mau apa kau?" gertak Arthur kaget._

_Tanpa ada suara jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, Alfred melempar jaketnya, lalu tangannya bergerak membuka sweater hijau Arthur yang berada dibawahnya dan ia membuka kancing bajunya dengan jarinya yang cekatan._

"_H-HAH! JANGAN!" teriak Arthur panik begitu menyadari Alfred yang mendadak berusaha me-raepnya. _

"_-Aaah!"_

…

*** OKE, END OF FLASHBACK (karena bila diteruskan, spontan fic ini akan berevolusi rating menjadi rated-M) ***

Jadilah hari ini badannya sukses sakit dan pegal semua akibat diperkaos Alfred, serta mentalnya yang rusak karena sudah dua kali berturut-turut _'diserang'_ oleh dua orang itu (Gilbert, lalu Alfred).

Arthur membanting kepalanya berulang kali ke meja guru akibat stress dan depresi akut yang berkepanjangan.

"Artie~!" panggil Alfred riang, ia menyembul dari balik pintu ruang guru.

Ia berhenti menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja lalu berpaling ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Alfred…" gumamnya, masih agak trauma dengan kejadian me-raep dan di-raep kemarin.

"Arthur, ayo kita makan bekal siang ini di taman! Cuacanya lagi cerah nih~" ujar Alfred sambil cengengesan menatap mata hijau jernihnya.

'_Sepertinya ia sudah kembali normal… Berarti mungkin kemarin ia hanya mabok?'_ batin Arthur, merasa lega. Kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju atas ajakan Alfred.

"Haaah! Cuacanya menyenangkan ya! Ya kan, Arthur?" tanya Alfred dengan senyum trade-marknya.

Ia tersipu memandang Alfred yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Alfred, tadi kau kan sudah menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak lima kali, apa perlu untuk kujawab yang ke-enam kalinya?" ucap Arthur sok jutek (padahal sebenernya gak keberatan, seneng malah).

"Bercanda kok…!" Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menyantap _monster double_ burgernya napsu. "_munch_- Kau bawa bekal apa, Artie-_munch?_" lanjutnya gajelas kumur-kumur.

"Ah, hanya beberapa scones buatanku," sahutnya sambil menyodorkan sekotak scones-nya (tapi lebih mirip gumpalan hitam batu arang) ke arah Alfred. "Kau mau?" tawar Arthur pada lelaki maruk burger itu.

"Mau~ Hanya aku yang mau makan semua masakan buatanmu ini~!" ujarnya riang, kemudian meraih satu scone gosong dengan tangan kirinya (tangan kanannya udah dipake buat pegang burger).

Mereka berdua kencan kecil-kecilan di sebuah taman terdekat. Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang, hanya menyisakan sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

Arthur memandang air mancur yang ada di depannya sembari menggigit scone-nya. Taman itu kebetulan sedang sepi, berhubung hari masih belum sore. Angin semilir bertiup, serta hanya terdengar suara air mancur yang mengalir. Tenang sekali suasana siang itu.

Apalagi ada Alfred yang duduk di sebelahnya. Aih, senangnya Arthur.

"Arthur," panggil Alfred padanya, menyentuh telapak tangan lelaki bermata hijau itu sehingga membuatnya tersipu. Arthur menoleh ke samping dan mendapati wajah Alfred yang hanya berjarak 10 senti didepannya, hendak mencium bibirnya.

Arthur tersentak, wajahnya menjadi senada dengan warna merah. Perlahan, Arthur memejamkan matanya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus merasakan nafas Alfred yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"…"

… _Yak, terus_…

'_Eh? Kok gak kena-kena sih?'_

Arthur membuka kedua matanya, namun ia tidak melihat Alfred yang semula berada dihadapannya. Ia keheranan, lalu menengok ke samping tubuhnya.

_HAH?_

Arthur syok habis-habisan, mendapati Alfred yang bukan sedang mencium dirinya, melainkan hantu Gilbert yang telah menggantikan posisinya untuk mencium Alfred.

"…"

"Eeerr… Alfred," panggil Arthur padanya. Memintanya untuk sadar akan siapa yang tengah diciumnya.

Lelaki bermata biru itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menemukan seseorang yang agak transparan, berambut perak, _dan bukan pirang_, bermata merah, _dan bukan hijau_. Yang pasti bukan Arthur, tapi…

Gilbert.

"WTF!" seru Alfred toa sambil mencak-mencak gusar (tak lupa membuang ludah ke segala arah dan kumur-kumur berulang kali).

Gilbert terbahak gegulingan di udara (melayang tentunya), ngeliat Arthur yang _sweatdropped_ dan Alfred yang muntah-muntah. _Iseng dan kurang kerjaan banget sih dirimu._

"Ya ampuun… Kalian tuh kalau mau ciuman, bilang padaku yang _awesome_ ini dong! Aku kan juga mau ikutan, biar tambah _awesome!"_ katanya di sela-sela tawanya yang meledak-ledak.

"SIAPAPUN BOLEH LAH! ASAL BUKAN SAMA KAU!" teriak Alfred emosi, mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue beribu kali.

'…_Ini sih, bisa-bisa malah mereka berdua yang jadian…'_ batin Arthur.

Sementara itu, di balik semak, Elizaveta dan Kiku tos-tosan karena abis dapet jepretan pairing ekstra langka baru. Udah gitu sesama seme lagi. Wow, mantap.

.

"Cuih, apaan sih kau, selalu saja mengacau!" gerutu Alfred. "Eh?" mendadak ia membuka ponselnya, lalu terdiam.

Arthur penasaran (atau kepo), mengapa lelaki berkacamata itu terdiam setelah melihat layar ponselnya. "Ada masalah apa, Alfred?" tanyanya.

Alfred menutup ponselnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Arthur, maaf ya, aku harus pergi sekarang, si Vash udah ngamuk-ngamuk lagi tuh." jawabnya. Ya, rekan kerjanya yang sesama _waiter_ di sebuah café itu sudah memaksanya buat balik kerja.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang sendiri saja kalau begitu." sahut Arthur datar.

"Maaf ya, Artie sayang~" kata Alfred sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya, lalu ia beranjak keluar taman. Sebelumnya, ia mendelik, "HEH! Hantu sinting! Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam!" gertaknya pada Gilbert (yang baru saja akan berniat menggrepe Arthur, padahal ga bisa bener-bener nyentuh).

"Daaah Artie~!" teriak Alfred riang bak anak kecil dengan pose _hero_ dan ber-_kiss bye_-ria pada Arthur. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan taman itu.

_Ampun dah, sama Gilbert galaknya ga ketulungan, tapi giliran sama Arthur, dia manja banget._

Kini, hanya tinggal Arthur dan Gilbert berdua, yang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman.

.

"Arthur, mau kan diantar pulang olehku yang _awesome?_" tanyanya, memecah kesunyian sembari melayang ke hadapan Arthur.

Arthur tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah, ayo…" sahutnya lirih dengan disertai anggukan.

Gilbert tertawa kecil, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat kehidupannya saat masih hidup dengan Arthur dahulu. "Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" lanjutnya.

Lelaki bermata hijau itu mengangguk, "Ya, ayo kita ngobrol sambil jalan. Oh, sebaiknya kita mengambil rute jalan pulang yang lebih panjang," tuturnya, sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan atas permintaan si hantu.

* * *

Kedua orang yang sudah saling mengenal baik sejak bertahun-tahun lalu itu berjalan berdampingan menyusuri tepian sungai, memandangi kejernihan mata air dari sungai yang dalam.

Keduanya saling terdiam, tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Gilbert yang bersukarela untuk memecah keheningan yang kurang menyenangkan diantara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Arthur, apa kau ingat seperti apa kehidupan kita dulu sewaktu masih di kota _laknat_ itu?" tanya Gilbert padanya tanpa menghadap wajahnya.

Arthur tertegun, ia menoleh ke arah Gilbert transparan yang setengah melayang di sampingnya. "Tentu, aku ingat," jawabnya singkat, sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan itu.

"Ya, betapa merananya kita saat itu. Kurasa itu hanya mimpi buruk saja," sahut Gilbert sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan canggung, "Tapi untung saja sekarang hidupmu sudah menyenangkan di Hetali World Town ini." lanjutnya.

Sejenak, Arthur merasa dirinya kembali dihisap oleh ingatan masa lalu. Begitu segar mengalir di pikirannya, meski setahun telah berlalu. Ia bahkan sedikit melupakan kenyataan bahwa Gilbert telah meninggal dunia.

Melihat Arthur hanya terdiam, ia melayang ke depan wajahnya. "… Namun, apakah kau pernah tahu bahwa aku sekarang kesepian tanpamu?" tutur Gilbert dengan nada serius.

"Maaf Gilbert, aku tidak tahu." jawabnya lirih.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur, "Bagaimana kalau… kau ikut denganku ke alam sana?" ujarnya.

Arthur tersentak kaget. Mengapa ia bicara begitu? "Maksudmu?" gumamnya, memandang lekat-lekat mata merah transparan yang jernih itu, tetapi kedua mata itu tidak balik menatapnya.

"Hey, kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu kan? Ayo, kita pasti tentram di sana," ucap Gilbert, mata merahnya terlihat amat suram dan sedih.

"Tidak, Gilbert. Belum waktuku untuk mati," tukas Arthur.

Pemuda itu terhenyak, sedikit kecewa atas jawabannya. Gilbert tersenyum getir, "Baik, tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu,"

Ia menjadi sedikit panik karena didesak oleh Gilbert, "A-aku tidak bisa… Kalau aku mati sekarang… Alfred…" desis Arthur sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Gilbert terbelalak, hatinya terasa sangat sesak mendengar nama itu.

"Jadi kamu lebih mencintainya dibanding aku? Kau sudah lupa padaku?" seru Gilbert, ia tidak bisa menahan amarah dan kecemburuan dalam dirinya. Matanya melotot menatap mata hijau Arthur yang ketakutan.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Gilbert! Aku menyukaimu! Tapi, A-Alfred—" sahut Arthur tersendat-sendat. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca melihat Gilbert yang terlihat murka sekaligus kecewa.

Gilbert mendelik, "Hah, mentang-mentang kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kau malah melupakanku!" serunya kesal. Ia melayang secara kasar ke atas tengah sungai. "Aku kecewa padamu, Arthur." ujarnya geram, memandang Arthur yang berdiri gemetaran di tepi sungai.

Arthur kehilangan keseimbangan, ia berseru kepada Gilbert yang melayang diatas air.

"Gilbert! Dengar dulu! Kau salah paham! Aku—AAHH!"

_! _

"ARTHUR!"

Seketika, lelaki berambut pirang itu jatuh ke sungai, menyipratkan air ke segala arah. Arthur meronta-ronta di air sungai yang dalam. Sialnya, ia tidak dapat berenang. Hanya berharap seseorang menolongnya, lalu menariknya keluar dari air.

Atau tinggal menunggu hingga dirinya tercekat dan nafasnya habis.

Gilbert panik melihat Arthur yang sekarat dan nyaris tenggelam di dasar sungai di bawah tubuhnya yang melayang. Lebih buruknya lagi, tak ada yang menolongnya berhubung tidak ada seorangpun yang kebetulan melintas disana.

Gilbert berusaha sekuat tenaga meraih tangan Arthur yang beberapa kali muncul di permukaan air.

Tapi tetap saja, tangan hantunya tidak dapat menggenggam tubuh itu, terus saja _menembus_ tangan Arthur.

_Dia hanyalah arwah, tak lebih_

"…!" Ia menjambak rambut peraknya frustasi. Menyesali dirinya yang cuma sebatas roh yang tidak berguna bagi orang yang dicintainya. Hanya bisa menyaksikan ia tenggelam dan menunggu hingga ajal menjemputnya.

"Arthur…"

_._

_Kalau Arthur mati disini sekarang, ia akan menjadi hantu, sama sepertiku._

_Dan kami akan bersama selamanya._

_Ya, meninggalkan semua gangguan dalam hidup ini._

.

Gilbert terus bergumul dalam pikirannya. Berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik.

_._

_Tapi… Apa sebaiknya ia kutolong?_

_Maka lebih baik bagi Arthur untuk terus hidup_

_Melanjutkan untuk jalani hari- harinya yang damai dengan penuh sukacita._

…

Ia tersenyum pahit, melihat sosok itu yang telah berhenti meronta di air. Lalu Ia tertawa pahit, sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Artie…"

…

* * *

.

.

Ia membuka mata hijaunya perlahan. Memandang lurus ke arah langit petang. Apa ia sudah mati? Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur, kemudian ia mendapati Alfred, Francis, dan beberapa penduduk mengerumuni dirinya yang terbaring lemas di rumput hijau. Mereka semua bersyukur setelah melihat Arthur siuman.

"Arthur!" kata Alfred dengan senyum lega, kemudian memeluknya dengan sedikit gemetar. "Kamu tidak hati-hati sih!" lanjut lelaki bermata biru itu. Arthur terbelalak saat tersadar bahwa tubuh Alfred basah oleh air, sama seperti dirinya.

"_Mon cher_, kamu itu nyaris mati loh kalau tidak ditolong oleh Alfred," tukas Francis sambil menepuk pundak Arthur yang basah dan dingin.

Kata-kata Francis membuatnya tersadar akan kejadian barusan. Arthur terlonjak kaget, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"Gi-Gilbert! Dimana dia sekarang?" teriak Arthur panik memandang Alfred dan Francis yang kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Eh? Tidak tahu, yang pasti tadi dialah yang telah memanggilku untuk menolongmu yang hampir tenggelam," kata Alfred sambil menggeleng, "Tapi berkat dia juga sih nyawamu bisa terselamatkan!" tuturnya riang.

_Jadi… Gilbert yang meminta pertolongan dari Alfred?_

…

"Aku disini, Artie,"

Arthur terperanjat, menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Di belakang Alfred, berdiri sesosok hantu Gilbert yang sudah tidak transparan, dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Gilbert!"

Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Gilbert, "Gilbert! Aku—" ujar Arthur canggung, merasa tidak enak padanya. "Aku minta ma—"

"Maaf"

_Eh?_

Lelaki bermata merah itu tersenyum, "Aku yang harus minta maaf, Artie. Aku sempat egois menginginkanmu. Tapi…" ucapnya, mengambil jeda sedikit. Arthur masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, menunggu ia bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu sepenuhnya karena aku telah mati… Maka…" lanjut Gilbert, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Alfred yang berdiri di belakang Arthur.

"Aku menyerahkanmu, merelakan dirimu pada si bocah burger sok _hero_ itu, yaitu Alfred." ujarnya dengan tersenyum lebar pada Alfred. Lelaki berkacamata itu tertegun, lalu turut tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih," sahutnya pelan.

"… Gilbert…" Arthur tersenyum lega. Senang ketika mendapati Gilbert dan Alfred yang telah berdamai.

"Waktu terus berlalu, hal yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat disesali. Aku telah mati, tetapi kau hidup, Arthur. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Alfred disini, Artie, dibanding saat bersamaku," tutur Gilbert, kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya putih-kekuningan melingkupi Gilbert, sehingga pemuda itu terangkat ke udara. Arthur kaget, ia buru-buru menarik tangannya yang berada di udara, "Gilbert! Kau mau pergi?" serunya panik.

"Artie, waktuku tidak lama, dan disini bukanlah tempatku." jawab Gilbert sembari mengelus rambut pirang Arthur. Ia tersenyum jahil, lalu mendadak ia menarik wajah Arthur dan mencium bibirnya.

Spontan, Alfred yang melihatnya sangat syok. Sampai-sampai lensa kacamatanya retak, menyaksikan pacarnya berciuman dengan orang (hantu) lain, tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia facepalm.

"GI…L..B..ERT…." ujarnya dengan nada horor, memicingkan mata birunya.

Gilbert menarik dirinya dari Arthur, lalu tertawa melihatnya, "Haha, sudahlah, bocah burger tak _awesome_. Toh, ini terakhir kaliku bertemu dengan Artie~" sahutnya iseng.

_Apa? Terakhir? Jangan-jangan…_

Alfred menghela nafas, "… Huh, ya sudah…" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengarahkan mata merahnya ke cahaya-cahaya yang tengah menyelubungi dirinya. Merasa sudah tiba saatnya, Gilbert menghadap ke arah Arthur.

"Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu, Artie.." bisiknya perlahan.

Arthur meneteskan butiran-butiran air mata bening di pipinya. Ia menghapusnya, lalu tersenyum, "Selamat tinggal Gilbert. Aku bahagia bertemu kembali denganmu," tuturnya dengan sedikit terisak.

Gilbert tertawa kecil, senyuman di wajahnya memudar berbarengan saat cahaya-cahaya itu mulai mengkabur. "Terima kasih…" katanya. Sosoknya semakin memudar, memudar, dan pada akhirnya hilang di kegelapan malam.

_Ia menghilang tanpa bekas._

Arthur menengadah, memandangi langit malam cerah yang berhiaskan bintang. Ia tersenyum simpul, mengenang hari-harinya dulu saat ia masih bersama Gilbert. Tak terasa, ia menitikkan air mata.

"Hey, Arthur, ayo pulang, sudah malam nih!" tukas Alfred sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya.

Ia tertegun, menatap kedua mata biru itu, lalu Arthur mengusap matanya dan tertawa, "Oke, mari pulang bersama, Alfred…"

_Bayang-bayang masa lampau yang pahit telah berlalu_

_Dan itu tidak perlu kusimpan dalam diriku_

_Karena hari esok telah menantiku_

_Dan aku akan menyongsongnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap_

_Selamat tinggal Gilbert, aku berjanji akan menghargai hidupku ini_

_Perkenankanlah aku untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' yang kedua kalinya_

_Selamat tinggal_

_Ya, sampai bertemu kembali pada suatu saat nanti_

_**Fin**_

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Alfred, ada apa itu di kantongmu?" tanya Arthur, menunjuk ke saku jaket coklat yang ia kenakan. Ada secarik kertas putih yang menyembul.

Lelaki bermata biru itu mengerenyit, mengambil kertas itu, lalu membaca isinya. Sepertinya itu sebuah surat.

"Apa isi tulisannya?" tanya Arthur penasaran, mendekatkan diri ke Alfred sambil ikut membaca isi surat itu.

.

_Dear bocah burger yang gak awesome,_

_Heh, sebenarnya aku masih bisa main-main ke sana lagi loh!_

_O iya, dan aku yang awesome ini punya ide cemerlang! Bagaimana kalau saat siang hari, Artie kuserahkan padamu, tapi saat malam, itu TUGASku untuk melakukan *piiip* atau *piiip* yang super awesome dengan Artie~_

_Ide yang awesome, bukan?_

_*PS: kau harus setuju!_

_From: The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt_

.

"…"

"Eeehh… Alfred… Ini…" kata Arthur sambil sweatdropped untuk keseratus kalinya.

Ia meremas kertas itu hingga menjadi gumpalan kertas kusut. Aura hitam Alfred kembali berkobar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"_GILBEEEEERRRTT!"_

* * *

.

Notes: Fyuuuuh! SELESAAAI! Seri _The Anathema of Love_ dan _Dispossess Arthur!_ udah tamat~ (kecuali ada tri-kuel nya #plak #ngasal)

Maaf banget buat yang ngarepin si Art jadinya sama Gilbert… Beginilah plot saya… :D

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngikutin dari seri Anathema sampe sini. Yang review apalagi~ Haduuh saia tak akan menulis fic2 tanpa bantuan anda sekalian! ^^

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya :D

Balesan buat yang ga login:

**(yang bales ini si Apple)**

**SugarLove:** thx for the review. Salam kenal juga, ini apple . Sorry yahh ffnya mint emang gaje semua XD (termasuk yang masih di otak mint juga) .Francis emang jahat menularkan virus mesum ke Gilbert #dirajam. Arthur kan memang tsundere, luarnya aja sadis tp dalemnya histeris, sedangkan Alfred kadang bisa yandere #gubrak .Menurut apple Gilbert mahh selalu AWESOME hahhaah #gombal .oke oke setuju!, silahkan aja threesome, tapi Gilbert jgan lupakan apple~ #abaikan. Gpp aku jga seneng, soalnya aku jga bacot. (~apple~)

**Pilongtan099711 males login:** I luph u pull dahhh(alayy). Pastinya ide kereenn tapiii mintnya giiillllaaaaakkk (dia pasien RSJ #plak). Gpp kan jadi tambah soo sweet, diganggu gitu... Thx for the review =D (-Apple-)

**Elena Carriedo:** thhhx for the review . mint kan ga jelass jadi maklum aja, kalo kumat bahaya dia.#digamparr . authornya aja gaje jadi kita maklum. Arthur emang uke sejati yang emang imut sejagat raya (lebay amat si apple) menarik semua kaum(seme & uke). Gilbert emang AWESOME, favorit akuuu. Yahh kok UsUk sihh? #plak *mentang2 Otp aku Prusuk* . Arthur emang ditakdirkan menjadi yang di wc untung wcnya ga bau #sotoy . thx udah d fav :D (~apple~)

**Anonim reader:** thx for the review. Salahkan jiwa pelawak mint yang kumat#plak . mint belom lanjutin dah tepar duluan. Wow kalo kya gitu kasian Arthurnya . ~apple~

**TachibanaHana:** Thx for the review :D . emang emaknya minta digampar. Sekuelnya emang sengaja di buat kocak. Oww istrinya alpret(?). Hola! Aku istri Gilbert~ from: Beilschmidt (apple)


End file.
